


how can i ignore the boy next door

by missdulcerosea



Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also yes the title is from a judy garland song, i'm taking canon and yeeting it out the window because if i didn't i would make myself sad, so here i am providing the disgustingly fluffy content that this couple lacks, they are. softe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: Rand and Perrin. Childhood memories, a bright sunny field on a warm spring day. 'Nuff said.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Perrin Aybara
Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731229
Kudos: 6





	how can i ignore the boy next door

Rand has memorized the feel of Perrin’s hands holding his.

He strokes at the creases of his knuckles with his fingers, eyes closed, memorizing the bumps of the callouses spread over his palms. Yet while Perrin’s hands feel rough from the years spent working for the blacksmith, his grasp is anything but harsh. When he reaches over with a free hand to tuck stray, autumn-red hair away from Rand’s face his broad fingers are gentle.

“Can you remember when we were children?” Perrin says softly.

“Of course. I remember the time we’d spend cloudgazing—”

“Or the time you tried stealing a sheep from Tam as a gift for me.”

“Light, of all the things to remember…” Rand rolls close in the grass to hide his face in Perrin’s shoulder. “Mat and I got caught in Cenn Buie’s apple tree planning that one.”

“No, it was a sweet thing of you to do! I still think maybe asking Tam for permission might have worked better, but it all solved itself in the end.”

He closed his eyes, inhaling the faint but fragrant aroma of lavender trailing against the spring breeze. The grass is ruffled by the slight wind which makes the leaves of the trees rustle. The sunlight is warm on his skin, and just in the distance Rand can hear the gurgling of a stream.

“Alright. That was a _little_ funny,” Rand mumbles. “And it’s strange to think I’d loved you for so long, and you me, yet neither of us realized. We just kept running around in circles.”

“We _were_ just children then.”

Rand opens his gray eyes and pulls away to stare at Perrin’s warm gold. Warm, firm lips dot a small kiss to his forehead.

“But we’re in the here and now. And that’s what matters.” 

He looks up to the pale, bold blue of the sky smothered in puffy white clouds. Eventually they will have to get up and leave, grass staining their hands and clothed knees in green, and find their way back with the imprints of the earth pressed to their skin. But for now…

“I love you, Perrin.” He leaves a small kiss to Perrin’s nose.

“And I you.”

Again Rand remembers that they will have to go back. But he knows there will be more spring afternoons spent in the meadows in the days that follow, and many more days with Perrin throughout the seasons then, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ;^; it's very late but i am sad and needed to write something sickeningly sweet and fluffy to cope.
> 
> anyways, perrin/rand is sadly very underrated and i need someone else to join me in the canoe that is this relationship. like obviously there's more angst to their relationship as time goes on but i need to cope SOMEHOW
> 
> thanks for reading this! take care <3


End file.
